


1500: Astor Caulfield

by SpaceUnicornDot



Category: Star Stable
Genre: 1500 project, Gen, M/M, definitely some of those spattered around, story spoilers? i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/pseuds/SpaceUnicornDot
Summary: A collection of oneshots/ficlets tied to a moodboard, from the Tumblr 1500 Challenge by clightlee for Astor Caulfield, your resident gay chaotic elder god dad friend.





	1500: Astor Caulfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the first image of Astor's 1500 board, this chapter involves the Keepers of Aideen and some of Astor's more recent rocky relations with them.

It was an eerie quiet that shrouded the Ancient Stone Circle that night. The usual mist clocked the mysterious towers of stone, their runes and carvings pulsing with an intense pink. A figure covered head to toe in robes of mixed, aged fabrics leaned heavily on a twisted wooden staff with various runic languages carved along its length that held a mysterious purplish-pink crystal at the top, with leather chords bound around it, holding strangely colored feathers near the center of the Circle with a far smaller creature that could usually only be described as some sort of otherworldly squirrel - with blue fur striped with red and splashed with white.

The taller figure’s knuckles were white around his staff, the faint light of whatever moons or stars guarded over this strange place out of time and dimension through the fog and mist catching dimly upon his several carved rings.

“I told you all that they were _not_ ready.”

Quiet was never a good thing when it involved Astor Caulfield and Fripp.

“And I have told _you_ countlessly that you are reckless.”

“And letting those girls charge into that which was not theirs to bear isn’t?” Astor glared down at his companion beneath the shadow of his hood. Though Astor appeared far more a man than Fripp, they had known one another for countless years, and were, perhaps, something like equals.

Though they had never quite managed to completely see eye to eye on many accounts, and not just for the physical height difference.

“Fate is cruel. You know this.”

Astor growled in frustration, snatching his staff and moving from his companion. “What are we then if we are not _guarding_?” He turned to face him again, leaving his staff to stand on its own, fingers curling, though he had little outlet for the emotions burning through him. “We are _Keepers_ ; you are bound just as I am to that promise, and you let that girl go to needless slaughter!”

“You and Evergray are very keen to forget that that is _just_ our job, Astor.” Fripp’s eyes narrowed. “We are _protectors_ of that prophecy. That is all. Nothing more, and nothing less. You are headstrong. You’ve let your emotions weaken and blind you.”

“And I have a goddamn hard time believing you _ever_ care anymore, _‘old friend!’_ ” Astor all but snarled, a burst of silver and pink magical energy sparking to life at his left hand, the odd scar over his left eye burning with intense pink light.

Fripp stared back at him calmly. “You cannot hurt me, old friend,” he reminded. “Even if you do, it will accomplish nothing.”

Astor snorted, clearly disagreeing, but the magic dissipated from his hands after a moment, though the stronger glow of his scar remained.

“I don’t think there is anything more for you here at this time.”

It was Astor’s turn to narrow his eyes. “So, Catherine’s death..? And now you just expect me to just leave them?”

“Your… _liberal_ … approach to handling matters has upset the Council as is, my friend,” Fripp said. “And that is your own fault for getting so attached. I’ve warned you, and I’ve warned you again. Here we are, how many centuries later? And you have yet to heed my advice.”

“Look who’s talking,” Astor muttered. Fripp’s ear twitched, but he disregarded the comment. “I trust I don’t need to tell you of the Council’s wish to exile your husband.”

The glare returned as Astor played lightly with his wedding band, lip twitching yet again. “So, you already know I would be leaving.”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “He’s reckless enough on his own. Your encouragement has only made him more dangerous. Neither of you should have any business with the Keepers, especially together. Your questions instigate more unease that could be easily avoided. I cannot allow such insubordination any longer, and, since asking politely before didn’t work.”

Another snort. “No more dangerous than your distance.” He now watched his companion carefully. “Can you really look me in the eye and say, without a shadow of a doubt, that you didn’t see this coming? The lack of information, the misdirection, the thinly veiled lies… You’re not preparing these girls.”

“The less they know at the start, the better it is for their safe-”

“Until it impedes their ability to defend themselves.”

Fripp sniffed. “However, since you _do_ seem so attached, and the girls _do_ seem to trust you, you are allowed to stay, _only_ until we have the situation further under control.”

Astor muttered something under his breath, earning a stern look from Fripp that could be the equivalent of a raised, challenging brow.

“You are to have no further involvement with the Keepers at this time. I will have others handle keeping this from causing a further panic. Jorvik is still not ready to know of the true evils we have been fighting against.”

Astor’s eyes narrowed slightly again, but he gave a resigned, tired sigh, “That.., old friend..? Is perhaps the only thing we have managed to agree on for a long, long time…”

“Maybe so,” Fripp conceded with a long, slow blink before he started to make his way towards his chamber, “You are dismissed. I will contact you with any further orders.”

“Fripp.”

He paused and looked over his shoulder.

“I’ll gladly leave. My displeasure with the Council is no secret, so that’s not the problem. But these girls?” His gaze was hard and unwavering. “I will not watch you abandon them. I made a promise to my sister, and I don’t make my promises lightly.”

Fripp stared back at him for a few moments. “There is nothing more here for us to discuss. Goodnight, Astor.” And with that, he disappeared into the portal to his chamber.

Astor stared for only a moment longer before he drew in a deep breath and released it as slowly, a weariness sinking into his bones as he collected his staff and opened his own portal back home to Evergray.

As upset as he was with the Druids as a whole, he was just as so with himself. Something deep in his old soul assured him he would know when his sister truly returned to her island, and he’d had his reservations about Catherine and the others being thrown to such high expectations. An uneasiness in the pit of his stomach had told him it wasn’t time, that pushing such limits would only result in more pain and loss than was necessary, and this was a time that the old god sincerely wished his gut had led him astray, despite the rarity of such a thing.

He stepped out of his portal in the depths of the Hollow Woods to find Merlin patiently awaiting him where he’d left him. The stallion raised his head from where he had been grazing quietly, and that was all it took for him to know how the meeting had gone.

His rider looked like he was feeling his age with his grip heavy upon his staff, his head low, and evidently exhausted. And why wouldn’t he be, after everything?

 _Let us get you home, shall we?_ The stallion suggested with a low, gently rumbling neigh, softly nuzzling his shoulder.

Astor smiled weakly, leaning his head briefly against his Soul Steed’s broad face, scratching at his cheek with his free hand. “I think that’s a good idea, old boy…”

He stiffly pulled himself up onto the stallion’s back, with a little assistance from Merlin, to the steed’s concern. He was more ragged than he’d ever want to admit, the stubborn bastard… But his tensions with the Council had been steadily increasing with his involvement with Evergray. Equally, if not more so, rebellious than Astor, the combination had almost been certain to lead them to a standoff.

None of them had exactly anticipated something like… _that_ , though.

_How long?_

Astor sighed, defeated, closing his eyes. “Not sure… Sunshine’s going to need me, and at least he gave me that, I guess…”

_Evergray?_

“We both knew that was coming,” Astor said quietly.

Merlin twitched an ear in acknowledgement. Even if they had, he had a good feeling that it hadn’t made the idea any easier considering…

 _With time, good friend,_ he offered an attempt at reassurement. _Sometimes, things just need time._

“Feeling like I should’ve been more insisting isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, old boy,” Astor countered.

_I know._

They continued on for a stretch in silence, Merlin deciding to take the long way home without asking. From the waves of emotions rolling off of his rider and the way his head was running, he was going to do better with it, even if it was only a little.

 _What then, if not the Keepers?_ He needed to get him out of his own head.

The answer didn’t come immediately. “I’m not sure yet, old boy…”

_Evergray has talked of returning to Pandoria._

Astor released a breath of a laugh, though it managed to bring a small smile to his own face. “Stubborn ass.”

_Not unlike yourself._

“Yeah… Guess that’s why I married him…” It surely wasn’t going to be easy. He’d certainly left to one extent or another before, but he’d always come back.., always would.

Unfortunately, experience didn’t always make things any easier to swallow.


End file.
